


【授翻】我唾弃你

by sleepycotton



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020), Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Molestation, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24444682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepycotton/pseuds/sleepycotton
Summary: This work is a Chinese-translated version of "I Spit in Your Face" by Ghostoshima. I post it here in case LOFTER deleted my work.Original Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23973985?view_full_work=trueAuthor: Ghostoshima
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Kudos: 28





	1. 英雄

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [i spit in your face](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23973985) by [Ghostoshima](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostoshima/pseuds/Ghostoshima). 



> This work is a Chinese-translated version of "I Spit in Your Face" by Ghostoshima. I love it soooo much!! I post it here in case LOFTER deleted my work, which it does all the time.  
> 

他曾经渴望成为像英雄萨菲罗斯一样的人。望着镜中的自己，14岁的克劳德挺直了身板——

_我会成为萨菲罗斯那样的大英雄。_

他的妈妈有时会带回来一些报纸，那时克劳德就会做一些剪报，并且小心地贴在自己的日记里。在日记里，他会给蒂法写一些信，那里面饱含着对她的承诺，也有对自己的承诺。他告诉自己，一旦他到了神罗，他就会一封一封地把信寄给蒂法。

克劳德没能成为神罗特种兵，他只当上了一个寂寂无名的警卫兵而已。但是没关系，他始终相信自己终有一天会成功的，就像他的大英雄一样。

_还有扎克斯。_

克劳德依然把那些信件夹在他的日记本中，和他儿时英雄的剪报放在一起。

=====================

晚上，克劳德懒洋洋地坐在宿舍的书桌前，心不在焉地转着笔。尽管他现在是一名警卫兵，克劳德依然没有放弃他的学业，虽然他确实觉得学习很无聊。

没多久，他又开始幻想自己是一名伟大的特种兵。他可以拿着大剑与萨菲诺斯并肩作战，可以跃至空中，像切开黄油般轻松地将怪物切成两半。他托着腮发呆，半眯着星蓝色的眼睛，随即叹了口气，闭上了眼睛，用手指轻点着桌面。再不写完读书笔记，他的导师们准得找他麻烦。

_他没必要学习的，反正他以后想成为的是神罗特种兵。虽然他现在还不是特种兵，但是只要再努力一点_ _……_ _只要再努力一点点_ _……_

他把笔放下，紧紧地将手握成拳头，他握的是那么用力，指甲深深地嵌入了掌心。他告诉自己，不要再为这事难过，也不要再为此而掉眼泪了。他哭得够多了。这是他的梦想，而他终会实现。这样想着，克劳德再次发出一声叹息，然后用手背抹去眼角沁出的细小泪珠。

这太傻了，他已经不是小孩子了！

但他还是像个小孩一样，缩成一团抱住自己。

就在他要合上书，结束一天的学习之时，他听到了一记重重的敲门声，吓得他差点把书掉到地上。

糟糕。

当敲门声再度响起的时候，他匆匆忙忙地捡起书放回桌上。

“来了！”克劳德赶紧跳起来，跌跌撞撞地来到门前。

他抬头仰望那双蓝绿色的眼睛，不由自主地屏住了呼吸。他童年时代的英雄就活生生地站在那里， 精致的脸庞被银色的刘海遮住了一些。他站在那里，震惊地一动都不敢动，而萨菲罗斯就这样低头看着克劳德，带着一丝愉快的微笑。

“萨菲——长官！”克劳德感觉自己的舌头几乎要打结了，他不知道自己现在是该鞠躬，致敬还是该继续傻站在那里。

_他怎么会来这里？_

克劳德的大脑已经超负荷运转了，他忘记邀请萨菲罗斯进入自己的房间，于是后者只能不请自入。当萨菲罗斯迈着悠闲的步子走进来时，克劳德才回过神来后退了一步：“Shit…啊不是、对不起长官，我……”

“你不用这么紧张。”萨菲罗斯背对着他说道。

“好的，呃……您来这做什么呢？”

_这样问是不是太没礼貌了？_

“我就是来看看你的情况。”克劳德的视线与萨菲罗斯撞上了一刻，于是他赶紧眨了眨眼，咽了咽口水。他赶紧移开了目光，紧盯着自己的脚。

“看……我？为什么？倒不是说我在意啦，我只是……我不明白。”

_为什么对我这么特殊？_

克劳德的心脏在胸腔中猛烈地跳动，他感到胃里一阵翻搅，这让他万分兴奋。那个伟大的萨菲罗斯竟然会从众人之中注意到他，而甚至不是哪个特种兵。比如说扎克斯，他知道扎克斯和萨菲罗斯经常一起行动。

所以他不去看看扎克斯，而来看我？

他很爱扎克斯，但他仍然不由自主地觉得，成为焦点的感觉真好。虽然萨菲罗斯仅仅只是注意到他了而已，但这对他来说就是一切，在这世界上没有其他东西可以比得上这一刻，他觉得自己快乐地要起飞了。

他深呼吸，暂时放下脑中乱七八糟的想法，但仍然轻轻地颤抖着。

萨菲罗斯发出一阵轻松的笑声，这让克劳德有些惊讶。萨菲罗斯表现得这么自然，就好像他们是朋友一般。克劳德……不知道自己该作何感想。他的英雄把他当做朋友，他该感到受宠若惊吗？

“我尽量查看每个人的状况。”萨菲罗斯说，他注意到克劳德桌上的书，“《Loveless》。”

克劳德顺着他的视线看过去，点了点头：“我正在写一份关于它的读书笔记，挺无聊的。”

“这是我最喜欢的一部戏剧。”

“噢——”克劳德的耳尖都麻了，他摸了摸后脑勺，懊恼地拉扯自己金色的发丝。他清了清喉咙说：“我是说，它也没那么糟……”

_干得好，你这个白痴，你刚刚说他最爱的书很无聊。_

萨菲罗斯大笑起来，依然是那种随和的笑声。对克劳德来说是这笑声如此陌生，但就像蜂蜜般甜蜜，像下午的一杯茶般温和，这使得他的胃里充满了温暖的感觉，克劳德若有所思地叹了口气。

“没关系的。”萨菲罗斯说，“需要帮忙吗，你的读书报告？”他伸手去拿，却意外地碰倒了旁边的一堆书，把它们都撞到了地上。克劳德的日记本也在其中，那些剪报和信件都掉了出来。克劳德的心脏几乎要从他的胸口跳出来了。

“等等，别看！”

一只戴着手套的手将日记从地上捡了起来，萨菲罗斯蓝绿色的眼睛在书页上徘徊了一会儿，他笑了笑，然后才转向克劳德。

“你崇拜我，是吗？”

克劳德的脸颊到耳尖都热得通红，他张了张嘴，却说不出一句话来，只能支支吾吾一些意义不明的声音。

“别紧张。”萨菲罗斯淡淡地说。他小心地合上日记，把它放回桌上。接下来的一段时间，他只说了这一句话，这让克劳德很是担心。就当克劳德打算鼓起勇气打破这段尴尬的沉默时，萨菲罗斯再次开口了。

“我很荣幸。”

“唔、噢——”

“蒂法是谁？”

“嗯？”他困惑地眨了眨眼，像一只被车灯迷住的小鹿一般，随后才想起那些信中出现的那个名字，“噢！那些！”

当然了，不然萨菲罗斯还能从哪儿知道这个名字？

“蒂法是我的朋友，她……额……”

感觉如果说她在等他回家的话，听起来怪怪的，因为他并不知道蒂法是否在等他，尽管他希望会是这样。他祈祷蒂法还在等着他，这样是不是很蠢？他还是没把那些该死的信件寄出去。

_但为什么要对她说谎？_

“她是我的朋友，我希望有一天能回家看她，虽然她没有我大概活得更好。咳。”他本来想用开玩笑的口吻说出这句话，但克劳德本人都快感觉这就是真相了，尽管他尽力地不想承认这点。只是想到这点，就让他喉咙发干。“我是说，我希望她能过得更好，她值得更好的生活……蒂法是个好女孩，你会喜欢她的！”克劳德的声音越来越小，他重重地咽了咽口水。他做不到，即使萨菲罗斯像对待一个老朋友一样对待他，他也没有资格对萨菲罗斯做同样的事情。他怎么能对这样一个名誉卓越的人说这些呢？

“抱、抱歉。”

“为什么道歉？”

“我……”克劳德紧张地搓了搓手，垂下目光。他这才发现他一直在颤抖。萨菲罗斯紧紧地抓住他的手，即使隔着手套，克劳德也能感受到萨菲罗斯手心的温暖。萨菲罗斯的触碰奇妙地使他安心，萨菲罗斯对待他就好像他们是老朋友了一样……不，不是朋友。这感觉远比朋友之间来得温柔，这一想法几乎要让他的心脏承受不了了。

这……不对。

“长官？”克劳德小声地说。

萨菲罗斯什么都没有说，他只是慢慢地将克劳德的手贴在了自己的脸上，克劳德的手指触碰着萨菲罗斯的唇。克劳德感觉指尖好像触电一般，它灼烧着他，却没有感觉疼，而是一种……令人恶心的甜蜜感。克劳德闭上眼睛，重重地吞咽着口水，他的四肢完全使不上力。他感到很迷茫，不确定自己应该做什么，但他确定自己必须做点什么，来阻止萨菲罗斯。

这不可能。

萨菲罗斯放开他的手，转而轻轻地抚摸着他的胳膊，然后用力地扣住他的肩膀。克劳德感觉到萨菲罗斯的嘴唇紧贴在他的唇上，他喘息着、呜咽着，他翕动着嘴唇，心脏依然在砰砰直跳。他的眼角渐渐充满了泪水。

克劳德没有力气推开他，他甚至不知道自己是否 _应该_ 推开他。但任凭萨菲罗斯继续下去，只会带来麻烦。

最终，他打破了局面，试图摆脱萨菲罗斯的控制，但这无济于事。他只能够设法摆脱了那个吻。

“放——放开我。”

“克劳德。”萨菲罗斯的回答就像抓住他肩膀的手一样冷硬，克劳德不敢与他对视。

“克劳德，你爱我吗？”

他几乎无法呼吸了，膝盖直打颤。

“我 _仰慕_ 您，长官。”

萨菲罗斯微笑着，曾经甜蜜的笑容如今变得如此扭曲：“你没有回答我的问题。”

“我得继续写我的读书笔记了。”克劳德朝自己的桌子做了个手势，“而且现在已经很晚了。”

萨菲罗斯漠不关心地笑了。

“你的日记上满是我的名字。”

“是的，我、呃……”

克劳德从未感觉舌头如此沉重而苦涩。被萨菲罗斯吻过的地方依然有些发麻。萨菲罗斯弯下腰，又一次吻上了他，这一次他甚至轻咬了克劳德的下唇。克劳德再次发出了呜咽，这次他毫不犹豫地向后退开。

“请不要这样做。”

“告诉我你的感觉，克劳德。”

“我不能。”

萨菲罗斯第三次吻他时，他感到萨菲罗斯的牙齿磕到了他的牙齿，萨菲罗斯的舌头舔舐着他的嘴唇，挤入了他的口腔。克劳德被呛到了。

他不知道他是否该回吻萨菲罗斯。这是第三次了，他已经被牢牢地困在了陷阱中。他完了。他甚至不需要推开萨菲罗斯，因为萨菲罗斯本来就离他够远了。

“你很漂亮。”萨菲罗斯说道。克劳德的脸更红了，他的心几乎要跳到喉咙口了。

“……萨菲罗斯，我 _不能_ 。”

萨菲罗斯轻轻地摇了摇他，亲昵地用鼻子碰了碰克劳德的鼻子，他们的眼中只有彼此。克劳德可以看到萨菲罗斯眼中的渴望，但他的胃一阵搅动，他的手推拒着萨菲罗斯的胸膛，指尖发麻。

“没关系的，克劳德……让我进来。”

随着最后一口气息逸出他的身体，克劳德陷入了一个黑洞，任凭它吞噬了自己。他不再思考，不再理解 _任何东西_ 。他想试一次，就这一次。


	2. 睡眠麻痹

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 来自原作者的声明：本章节中的克劳德21岁，本文的所有章节中均不会出现任何明显的未成年情色内容。

酒精灼烧他的喉咙，温暖他的灵魂，但却不足以驱散他的梦魇——至少现在还不能。克劳德坐在第七天堂的吧台边，看着蒂法在另一边烹饪。今晚他们会吃炖牛肉。他摇晃着酒杯，然后将酒一饮而尽，感受着来自胸口的美妙灼痛……这是那天晚上唯一的亮点。最近克劳德一直在做噩梦，在他沉睡时， 那些梦魇悄无声息地爬进了他的脑海中。他的皮肤上仍然残存着 **他** 的气息。克劳德有点发抖，握着玻璃杯的手渐渐收紧。他想如果他再用力一点，可能会把杯子直接捏碎，但他最终别无选择，只能慢慢松开了手。

“出什么事了，克劳德？”蒂法给他盛了一碗炖肉，放在桌上滑到他面前。克劳德没有伸手去拿，他低垂着头，不忍心让自己回答蒂法的问题。

他怎么能回答？他怎么能开口向她解释这 **一切** ……

如果他开口，势必要从头开始讲起，而他早已把那一切深埋在记忆底层，不敢再去挖掘。

克劳德含糊地应了一声，最终还是拿了那碗炖牛肉。但他没有吃，也没有碰那个勺子。他无法直视蒂法，但他知道她就站在那里，抱着双臂关切地注视着他。

“谢谢。”他得想办法糊弄过去，于是他舀了一口炖肉放入嘴中。蒂法的手艺一如既往的美味，但他味如嚼蜡。他尽量避免跟蒂法有眼神接触，只想再喝一杯。

“蒂法，你看！”玛琳磕磕绊绊地来到吧台前，给他们看她的画作。画中的男子戴着一副墨镜，还有着一只机关臂，很显然是巴雷特。蒂法递给玛琳她的晚餐，而克劳德就在侧面沉默地注视着她。玛琳胆怯地偷偷看回去，小小的眉毛皱成一团。

蒂法说：“别担心，玛琳。克劳德只是有点不太舒服。”

“我跟你说过吧，要是你敢吓到我的女儿，我就要你好看！”

“爸爸！”玛琳欢呼道。

巴雷特洪亮的嗓门响彻了整个酒吧，尽管他威胁着克劳德，但语气中却没有一丝敌意。事实上，他很喜欢跟克劳德开玩笑。巴雷特坐下取他的炖肉时，甚至拍了拍克劳德的背，而克劳德什么都没有说。

“你就喜欢装酷，不是吗？”巴雷特大笑，没有把克劳德的冷漠放在心上。

他似乎心情很好，克劳德有点好奇为什么他这么高兴。至少他们中有一个人能够有好心情。不过多时，大家都注意到克劳德似乎又陷入了某种困境难以自拔。即使是小玛琳，也在挪到巴雷特旁边享用晚餐时，犹豫着要不要接近克劳德。而克劳德能感觉得到，蒂法依然在盯着他。

“我吃饱了。”克劳德咕哝着把勺子放回了碗里，“我能再喝一杯吗？”

“克劳德，出什么事了？你一整晚都很沮丧的样子。”蒂法担忧地问。

“做了个噩梦，仅此而已。”

“真的？是这样吗？”蒂法也坐到吧台边，给克劳德倒了一杯水。他有点懊丧，但却没有拒绝那杯水，而是小小地抿了一口。“你是不是想着灌醉自己，然后昏睡过去？”

“也许吧。”

至少他没有说谎。一杯或者几杯酒能够让他不省人事，这样他才能获得一些安宁，最好能够不做噩梦地睡一会儿。也许明天他会因为宿醉而后悔现在的决定，但首先他得睡觉。他感觉糟透了，几乎很久没有合眼。

“……那你想聊聊吗？”

克劳德什么都没有说，一如往常。

=====================

前一晚，萨菲罗斯造访了他，克劳德不知道那是错觉还是真实。看到萨菲罗斯的时候，他感到浑身血液都凝结了，好冷。哪怕只是 **想到** 萨菲罗斯，都让他几乎差点过呼吸。

克劳德仰躺在他的公寓里，又一次出现了睡眠麻痹的症状。他神情涣散地凝视着天花板，除了手指以外动弹不得——他紧紧地抓着床单，指关节攥得发白。

“蒂、蒂法——”克劳德竭尽全力地想要呼唤她，所发出的却只是小声呢喃。他绝望地试图摆脱这层幻境，但他实在做不到，他说不出话来。克劳德紧紧地闭上眼睛，想要重新进入睡眠，他想要坠落。

他能感受到萨菲罗斯的呼吸，轻柔地拂过他的后颈。

“克劳德。”萨菲罗斯在他耳边低语，他感到一阵热气。

他倒吸了一口冷气。

“我知道你能听见。”

**走开！**

克劳德有很多话想说—— **滚开，别碰我。我恨你。我要杀了你。**

但他只能够喘息和呜咽，一句话都说不出来。他提醒自己，这都是假的，所有的一切都只是他的臆想，不过是一场梦。

**他不会再伤害到他了。**

萨菲罗斯从他这里夺走的，远不止他的家乡。

“没关系的，克劳德……让我进来。”

“滚、你、妈、的。”克劳德咬牙切齿地说。

“别这样。”

有一双唇贴上了他的脖颈，几乎要将他点燃。萨菲罗斯赐予他的每一个吻都 **灼烧** 着他。从前和现在，都没有任何不同。

“让我帮你。”萨菲罗斯抓着克劳德的手，并且恶趣味地抬起他的手让他能够看见。克劳德使不出力，甚至不能让自己的手掌移动一厘米，只能眼睁睁地、惊恐地看着萨菲罗斯引导着他的手，放在了他的裆部。他努力地挣扎。

“不！不！不要！”

萨菲罗斯把他的手掌压在他的下身，粗暴地揉搓起来。克劳德痛苦地呜咽，双腿无力地踢动。

**够了！**

他只是想睡觉而已。他想醒过来，想看到蒂法笑容满面地跟他打招呼，想要轻快地跳下吧台的椅子然后出发去完成雇佣兵的工作。他只想要 **平静地活着** 。

“克劳德。”

放过我。

“克劳德！”

他看不到自己的表情，但他感觉到他们的嘴唇相贴，萨菲罗斯轻柔地咬着他的下唇，那些触感是如此的真实。萨菲罗斯继续引导着他的手在上下撸动，隔着裤子用他的手指摩挲柱体，他的裆部在摩擦中不由自主地隆起。

别再继续了……

萨菲罗斯解开他的裤子，握住了他的阴茎。克劳德再次小声呜咽起来，试图拿开他的手，但萨菲罗斯握得太用力，他根本无法逃脱。他想尖叫。

我什么都愿意做……什么都可以，就是别让我 **这样** 。你杀了我都可以。

“杀了……我……”

萨菲罗斯大笑。

“你还真是阴暗，克劳德。”

他完全勃起了。

“别再抵抗我了。”

随着萨菲罗斯继续套弄他勃起的下身，克劳德的呼吸变得空洞而微弱，肩膀时不时地抽动。他们的嘴唇贴在一起，克劳德试图扭过头去，但他不能。他对萨菲罗斯的吻太熟悉了， **令人作呕** 。

萨菲罗斯吻过他多少次呢？十几次？还是更多？……已经过了这么久，他以为自己忘记了，但现在这所有的感觉又回来了。

随着萨菲罗斯手上动作的加快，克劳德的身体剧烈地上下起伏。克劳德试图踢向他，但他的腿毫无知觉。他什么都做不了，只能躺在那里被动地承受萨菲罗斯给他带来的一切。

他现在只想快点射出来，快点结束这噩梦般的一切，这样萨菲罗斯就可以放过他了，但萨菲罗斯突然停了下来。

“求我。”萨菲罗斯命令道。

**绝不！！**

“ **滚、开！** ”

他用尽了全身的每一丝力气，设法逃脱了萨菲罗斯的钳制，他的双脚根据他的意志而摆动，克劳德释然地吐出一口气。萨菲罗斯消失了。他躺在昏暗的房间中，清醒过来，但是当他低头看向自己的下身时，他意识到自己仍然勃起着。

接下来的时间里，克劳德一直在厕所里呕吐，泪水从他无神的眼中溢出，他抽噎着打开水龙头冲洗自己，一些水流顺着他的动作蔓延到浴室的地板上。他整夜都没有再入睡，他宁愿死于筋疲力尽，也不愿重蹈覆辙。

=====================

“噢，你来了！谢谢你，克劳德。”

蒂法为玛蕾准备了松饼和其他点心，她把它们装在篮子里，递给克劳德。她本来该自己去的，但是她还忙着打扫第七天堂，于是将这个任务交给了克劳德。克劳德沉默着点头，他本来应该说些什么的，但他感觉自己浑身酸痛，头疼欲裂，实在没有力气开口。他打算今晚吃些安眠药，然后早点上床休息。尽管他现在非常抗拒睡眠，但理智告诉他不能再强撑着了。这样下去，他会完全垮掉。

“帮我向蒂法道谢。”玛蕾伸手接过篮子，细心地注意到克劳德的手指在轻轻颤抖，“你还好吗？你脸色很差。”

“嗯。”他气若游丝地回答，完全没注意到他发出的声音有多小，“我只是需要一点睡眠。”

“那你最好马上回到你的房间。”玛蕾又说些什么，她的声音似乎越来越遥远，淡淡地在克劳德的脑海中萦绕。克劳德凝视着玛蕾的身后，建立在残骸之上的贫民窟房屋，有一些居民正在忙碌。一抹银色的发丝闯进了他的眼帘，他突然觉得浑身麻木。他的指尖颤抖得更厉害了，他喘不过气来，心却跳得极快。他看到了 **他** 。

“克劳德？克劳德……？”玛蕾大声喊他。

“我得走了。”他突然转身，差点将玛蕾撞倒，然后飞快地冲回自己的公寓，关上身后的门，将门锁紧。


	3. 黑色羽毛

蒂法决定弄明白克劳德最近都遭遇了些什么。隔着薄薄的墙壁，她听到克劳德在隔壁干呕，这声音让她措手不及，并且让她忧心忡忡。

“克劳德？”她做了很久的心理建设，终于鼓起勇气去敲克劳德的房门。

“克劳德，你在吗？”她等着克劳德来应门，但却没有人出现。她试图通过他的窗户往里看，但克劳德把百叶窗关上了，她默默地咒骂了一句。玛蕾提到说他很着急地回到自己的房间，蒂法想知道这是为什么。她试探着握住门把手，轻轻地转动，令她惊讶的是，门很轻松的被打开了。克劳德没有锁门——这很不对劲。

“喂——克劳德？”

仍然没有人回应。

她在房间里什么都没有找到。没有人在家，只有凌乱的床铺、克劳德的大剑和四处散落的衣服。克劳德不在房间里，也不在浴室。蒂法的心沉到了谷底，隐约有种不详的预感。

“你去哪里了呢？”

=====================

“巴雷特，你看到克劳德了吗？”

“不，没有。”

“好吧，那他一定是去接活了。”蒂法告诉自己别想太多，但不详的预感仍然困扰着她。

“你看起来不太好，蒂法。”

“抱歉——我只是有些担心克劳德，他最近举止很奇怪。”

除了前一天晚上的酗酒和呕吐，蒂法还听到克劳德在隔壁大声地喘息，听起来就好像——他在啜泣。蒂法很少见到克劳德这么脆弱的样子，一定有事情不对劲。但蒂法甚至不知道他是否愿意跟她谈谈。

“我知道了，我去问问玛蕾。”

“嘿。”巴雷特说，“别一个人钻牛角尖，好吗？我跟你一起去，我也很担心他。”

“谢谢你，巴雷特。”

感谢巴雷特，她的心里涌起了一股暖流。她感激巴雷特能够支持克劳德，能够支持她，尤其是当她近乎绝望的时候，朋友的陪伴让她好受了一些。

他们两个来到酒吧外面，阳光通过他们头顶的圆盘照射下来，将地面照得闪闪发光，孩子们在阳光的沐浴下肆意奔跑。那一天似乎尤其热闹，人来人往，生机勃勃。蒂法担心这样是否会更难找到克劳德，目前为止她还没有在人海中找到他的身影。

“请问你看到过克劳德吗？”她问了一些路边的小贩，他们摇了摇头；她又问了一些路人，得到了相同的回答。店主们说他没有来过自己的店，但有一群女人对蒂法说，她们看到克劳德对小孩子们说过话。蒂法仔细地搜寻了那片区域，有一些小孩在他们往常的据点和猫玩耍。“我看到过他，他在房子附近躲着。”其中一个孩子告诉蒂法。

“躲着？”蒂法皱起了眉。

“是啊！他看起来好像不想被找到，我们想跟他说话，但是他说他需要一个人静静。我们还以为他在玩捉迷藏呢！”

“谢谢你们。”蒂法给了他们五个gil，转向巴雷特。

“你觉得这是什么意思？这可一点也不像他。”

“我们最好直接问他本人。我们走吧。”

=====================

克劳德蹲下身，低垂着头，伸出一只手抚摸着流浪猫。猫咪温柔地靠近他，嗅着他的手。他非常缓慢地而轻柔在它耳后抓挠，猫咪发出满意的呼噜声，用头蹭着克劳德的掌心。克劳德笑不出来。这只小猫看起来是这么平静无害，他也想像它那样平静地生活，但他知道自己无法做到。有一个人彻底搅乱了自己的生活，他厌恶他，他 **恨** 萨菲罗斯。

他感到一阵恶心，没有抚摸猫的另一只手用力地握拳，他感到胆汁溢到了喉咙口。他早上呕吐了这么多次，已经什么都吐不出了。那些梦魇不会放过他的，他宁愿不要再睡了。

更糟糕的是，那些梦里不断穿插着他真实的回忆——那时的克劳德还是个孩子，满怀着希望和梦想，单纯而天真地仰慕着那个男人。而正是那个男人，偷走了他的 **一切** 。

他想要大叫。

流浪猫喵喵地叫着，蹭着他的手。克劳德继续抚摸着它，小小的动作让他暂时忘却了所有可怕的事情，至少在这短暂的一刻里，他无与伦比地轻松。

克劳德很难分清梦境与现实，但他发誓有人正站在他身后。

**不，别再来了。**

他快受不了了，至少别是现在，别在他和一只无辜的小猫玩耍的时候……他本能地将猫圈在怀里，小猫困惑地喵了一声，但还是依偎着他，发出满足的咕噜声。克劳德屏住了呼吸，那个人还站在他背后。

“别靠近我。”他警告道，将猫紧紧地抱在自己胸前。

“克劳德，是你吗？”

“……蒂法！”

他转过身，看到他的青梅竹马和巴雷特一起小心翼翼地朝他走来。克劳德放松了戒备，不再紧紧地勒住猫咪。

“我还以为你是……”克劳德摇摇头不再继续说下去，“你在这做什么？”

“我才该问你这个问题。你今天不在你的公寓里，出什么事了吗？”蒂法问。

克劳德愣了一瞬，避开了她的视线。他心不在焉地轻抚着怀里的小猫，猫咪在他胸口高兴地呼噜着，他能感受到奇妙的震动，这抚慰了他。他可能又要迷失了，他想要忘掉他的悲伤。萨菲罗斯过去对他做过的事情太过肮脏和耻辱，他决不能告诉蒂法。

或许不仅仅是 **过去** 。

尽管萨菲罗斯现在已经不在他身边了。

但如果萨菲罗斯确实还在他身边怎么办？这个想法啃噬着他的神智，在他心中挥之不去，尤其是在他睡觉之时困扰着他。

克劳德张开了嘴，但最终却没能说出一个字。他 **太累了** ，他现在不想像往常一样接一些雇佣兵的工作，他只想爬回他的床上，假装自己并不存在。他为自己被逼到这幅地步而感到羞耻。

所有的一切都让他羞耻。

“我没事。”

“克劳德……”

“我 **没事** ，蒂法。我会好起来的。”

克劳德把猫放到地上，猫咪蹭着他的裤腿，想让他继续抚摸它。克劳德感到有些愧疚，但他现在没空管它。他低着头穿过蒂法和巴雷特，拒绝与他们对视，他们热切的视线灼烧着他的后背。他感到自己被温柔地握住了，他没有跳开，也没有转身，他感到很放松……他几乎要感谢他们没有对他太过紧逼。

“拜托，克劳德，我们一起回到第七天堂好吗？我们一起喝一杯——所有人一起。你得让我们帮你。”蒂法恳求道。

蒂法低声下气的话语让他心碎，但与此同时，他觉得从未有过的安心，来自朋友们的关心触动了他。克劳德转过身，蒂法依然握着他的手臂，温柔地望着他。他也坚定地握住蒂法的手臂，说：

“好。”

=====================

夜幕很快降临。太阳下山后，酒吧变得越发热闹，蒂法向所有热心招呼克劳德的顾客致以诚挚的欢迎。欢乐的气氛没能感染克劳德，他仍然闷声不吭。蒂法正忙着招呼客人，等顾客们散去后，他们才能一起坐下喝一杯；而巴雷特正在照顾他的女儿。杰西、毕格斯和威吉在角落里边喝酒边玩着飞镖，欢声笑语充斥着第七天堂。

杰西暂时离开了她的小团体，拿着啤酒坐到了克劳德旁边的座位。

“他们想知道你愿不愿意跟我们一起玩飞镖。”杰西向那两个小伙子那儿歪了歪脑袋，威吉正在掷飞镖，毕格斯豪迈地饮了一口酒，在旁边为他喝彩。“别一个人坐着，来吧，和我们一起玩！”

克劳德不耐烦地用指关节敲打着桌面，他想把她应付走，然后安安静静地喝完这一杯，然后可能再去喝个一两杯，思考着如何才能不受干扰地入睡——他太想睡觉了，尽管他睡得并不安稳，醒来只会感到更糟。尽管如此，克劳德还是推开玻璃杯站了起来，沉默地走到镖盘前面。

“噢你来了，克劳德！”威吉欢呼着递给他几个飞镖，“加入我们！”

克劳德做好准备，举起飞镖，全神贯注地盯着镖盘的中心点。他掷出了飞镖，但没有打中。

“啧。”

“再试一次，克劳德！”毕格斯打了个酒嗝。

克劳德拿起另一支飞镖，调整着呼吸。这次他的手更稳了，他听到杰西在背后给他加油。正当他掷出飞镖之时，有人敲了敲他旁边的窗户。他被这突如其来的敲击乱了阵脚，飞镖偏离路线，打中了镖盘附近的瓶子，玻璃酒瓶被撞在地上摔得粉碎。敲击声又出现了，克劳德的余光瞥见一个黑色的东西，他屏住了呼吸。

那是一枚黑色的羽毛。

克劳德转头看向窗外，那一枚黑色羽毛恰好漂浮在空中，就好像是特地为了让他看见似的。它 **呼唤** 着他。

“克劳德？”

他朦胧中听到有人在叫他的名字，周围的声音逐渐扭曲，他的世界那一刻只剩下一枚羽毛，他什么都看不见，什么都听不见。羽毛在空中飞舞，嘲笑着他。他冲到酒吧外，将手附上背后的大剑，绷紧肌肉随时准备抽出剑挥砍。但那里什么都没有，羽毛凭空消失了。

“该死！”他懊恼地惊呼，仍然保持着拔剑的姿势，旁观者都被他的喊声吓得愣在原地。

“克劳德！”蒂法也走出来，立刻来到了他的身边，把手放在他的背上安抚道，“克劳德——放轻松！”

“是他，蒂法， **他** 来了！”克劳德扶着额头，感到又一阵头疼，肩膀止不住地轻颤。“是他，他不会放过我的，他……”

“嘘。”蒂法温柔地将手指竖在克劳德的唇前，示意他不要再说话。她的手小心地覆上克劳德的手，引导他把剑松开。

“没事的，克劳德，不要自己吓自己……我们先回家吧，好吗？”

他放松了肌肉，疼痛让他的头仿佛有千斤般沉重，克劳德呻吟出声。

“你不明白，蒂法。”他喃喃自语，“他一直纠缠着我，他永远不会放过我。”


	4. 肮脏

“嘿，克劳德，你还好吗？”扎克斯笑着伸出手在他面前晃了晃，递给他一杯果汁。克劳德轻轻地接过了它。“你几乎没怎么碰你的晚餐。”

克劳德耸了耸肩，心不在焉地用叉子戳着托盘里的食物，嘬了一小口果汁。他的心思不在这边，食欲也不在。扎克斯坐在克劳德旁边的座位上，一如既往的兴高采烈。一些警卫兵在房间那头向他打招呼，扎克斯微笑着回敬他们。他一直很受欢迎。

克劳德感觉自己的脑袋里塞满了棉花，云里雾里的，对一切都提不起兴趣。那天他感到特别不安，无意识地用指节轻扣着桌面。扎克斯滔滔不绝地跟他讲述他一天的经历、一些杂七杂八的小事、甚至还有他早上做深蹲的次数，他似乎对那天的成就特别骄傲。

“嘿克劳德，在听吗？”

“嗯？”他眨眨眼，回到现实，“噢，是啊，呃……我今天训练时搞砸了。”

“啊真糟糕，克劳德，别往心里去，我知道你可以做到的——坚持住，好吗？”扎克斯轻轻地拍他的背，“你想跟我聊聊吗？”

克劳德玩着他的叉子，咬着下唇。

“没什么大不了的。”他耸耸肩说。

“但你看上去好像很困扰。”

“唔……” **不是这样的。**

那天晚上的事情在他的脑海中反复回放，使他彻夜难眠。即使睡着了，他也会梦到那个场景，让他的心脏扑通直跳。他知道有很多人愿意付出 **一切** 来变成他，赢得大英雄萨菲罗斯的爱，他的嘴唇依然因为那个男人给他的吻而灼热。克劳德本能地抚上他的嘴唇，脸红地发烫。他觉得自己应该很兴奋，但他却没有，也无法说服自己感到兴奋。

当萨菲罗斯接近其他士兵时，当他与他们并肩而站时，当其他每个警卫兵因此而欢呼雀跃时，克劳德忍不住猜测萨菲罗斯是否也去过他们的住处。

他不知道该作何感想。

“扎克斯……萨菲罗斯去过你的宿舍吗？”

“呃，他没来过我的宿舍，但他接近过我几次。”

“他做了什——呃，为什么？”

“一起训练，或者聊一聊任务之类的。为什么问这个啊？”

“唔，他……”

即使得到了这样的回答，克劳德还是忍不住去揣测，和他一起的其他士兵是否跟萨菲罗斯有那样的接触。这种想法让他觉得羞愧，也让他越发苦涩。为什么？为什么、为什么、为什么？

“随便问问，别往心里去。”

“啊，我知道你崇拜他，自然想引起他的注意。”

能得到萨菲罗斯的关注当然很好——对吗？他一遍遍这样给自己洗脑，但他还是有点想吐。他的感情如此温暖，却令人恶心。克劳德抿起嘴，不安地抖着腿。他不停问自己，他到底想干嘛？克劳德这一生都想要得到他的关注。现在他成功了，他应该感到幸运才对。他真的幸运吗？

“也许等你也成为特种兵，我们三个可以一起训练。”扎克斯说。

克劳德咽了咽喉咙。

“嗯——是啊。”

**拜托，克劳德，其他的警卫兵都羡慕你。**

但是为什么？为什么他没有感到一丝欢愉？

之后的一天晚上，萨菲罗斯再次造访了他。这一次他直入主题，将克劳德推入房中，双手按在他的肩膀上，吻住了他。萨菲罗斯的吻非常绝望，这样人性化的情感流露破坏了克劳德心中为萨菲罗斯打造的英雄形象，让他感到焦躁而动摇。萨菲罗斯在他面前时，表现得好像一个普通 **人类** 一样。

**克劳德，你真幸运……**

克劳德的脑中不断回旋着这句话，他不断用力地劝说自己接受这个想法，以此来掩盖胃部的不适。

“没关系的，克劳德，没关系……让我进来。”萨菲罗斯再一次说。

克劳德顺从了他。

=====================

他拿着一杯洋甘菊茶，这是蒂法特地为他泡的，她说洋甘菊有助于缓解他的胃部不适和精神紧张。他坐在蒂法的床上，而蒂法坐在她的写字椅上正对着他，她的手放在膝盖上，双脚轻轻点着地面。

“感觉好点了吗？”

“嗯。”

克劳德没觉得这杯茶有什么用，但从茶杯传递而来的温暖让他感觉很舒服。

“谢谢你……我该回去了。”

“克劳德——那会儿在酒吧的时候，你想说什么？”

克劳德还没喝他的茶，他低下头看着茶杯，身体不自觉地颤抖。他的倒影在茶水的涟漪下回望着他，他能够清楚地看到自己眼睛下的黑眼圈。他最近真的没睡多久。

“你该喝你的茶了。”蒂法说，“它快凉了。”

“我不想谈论发生了什么。”克劳德含糊地表示。

“克劳德，我是你的朋友。我想帮助你，但首先你得 **告诉** 我，告诉我该怎么帮你。”

他听得出蒂法语气中的坚定和决绝，他知道自己不可能永远回避这个问题，尽管他很希望能一直回避下去。克劳德细细地抿了一口洋甘菊茶，止住了颤抖。在那一刻之前，他甚至还没有意识到自己有多动摇。

“我……一直梦到萨菲罗斯，那些噩梦让我惊醒。就是这样。”

“那在酒吧里又是怎么回事呢？你突然就跑出来了。”

“我看到他了——我很 **确定** 我看到他了——那枚羽毛，是他的东西，我发誓。”

克劳德从蒂法的表情中能看出来，她现在非常困惑，他不知道蒂法是否相信他。

“一根羽毛。你确定它跟萨菲罗斯有关吗？说不定就只是一根普通羽毛而已。那些噩梦让你有些草木皆兵。”

“我非常清楚我看到了什么，蒂法，我 **知道** 它跟萨菲罗斯有关。我不会逼你相信我，但我真的知道。”但其实他真的知道吗？“我——我觉得？”克劳德迟疑了，沮丧地长叹一口气。他咬紧牙关，握紧了拳头，头隐隐作痛。他突然感到筋疲力尽。

“他来了，我知道的，他在这里……”克劳德小声而惊恐地呢喃。让他惊讶的是，蒂法坚定地握紧了他的手，将他的拳头包裹在她温暖的手掌内。

“别担心，克劳德，你不是一个人。你会战胜这一切的。”蒂法朝他微笑，红宝石般的眼睛闪烁着美丽的光芒。

克劳德不知道她指的是噩梦还是萨菲罗斯，或者两者皆是。蒂法的感情就像是蜜糖一般抚慰着他的神经。不同于多年以来萨菲罗斯强加给他的毒///品般的爱，克劳德可以坦白地说，蒂法的爱正是他在绝望时期所需要的。

=====================

“帮我去看看马可，好吗？”

克劳德离开她公寓时，蒂法向他挥手再见。已经是午夜了，街道非常宁静，贫民窟的大部分人都已经进入睡梦中。这样的寂静让人有些毛骨悚然，他希望能有一些噪音分散他的注意力。也许雨声能够平息他脑中的混乱。

“我今晚忘记去看他了。”蒂法说。

“你当然忘了，你忙着把我拖到这儿来呢。”

克劳德开了个小玩笑，蒂法欣喜地笑了。

“我很高兴看到你有所好转。晚安，克劳德。”

克劳德点头。

从蒂法那儿离开后，克劳德向马可的房间走去。他不太想接近那个男人，他的外表让克劳德很不舒服，但这是蒂法拜托他做的事，所以尽管不情愿，他还是去了。克劳德屈起手指扣了扣门，理所当然地没有得到任何回应。克劳德还没有蠢到直接开门并闯进去，于是他打算离开。

克劳德转身背对着门，打着哈欠，准备回到自己的房间。马可基本不出门，他肯定只是在睡觉而已。此时，门突然打开了，克劳德毫无防备地被扑倒在地。马可骑在他身上，咆哮着掐住他的脖子，克劳德马上抓住他的手腕，试图将他拉开。

“克……劳德？”马可喘着粗气。

“从我身上下去！”

马可贴近了克劳德，他们的脸几乎贴在了一起。克劳德立刻屏住了呼吸，他不喜欢这种感觉，浑身的细胞尖叫着拒绝这么近距离的接触。

“拜托，请你下去。”他的恳求细弱而柔和。

“克劳德。克劳德……克劳德。”马可的语气变得沉静，他的呼吸打在克劳德的唇上，尽管他的四肢看起来很纤细，但他牢牢地抓着克劳德，克劳德竟然一时挣脱不开。“看着我。”

他看向马可，但那已经不是马可了。正如他所料，藏在黑色斗篷后的那双眼睛，是绿色的。那双熟悉的眼睛紧紧盯着他，像是鹰隼盯上了自己的猎物一般。几缕银色的发丝飘出了兜帽。

“不！你是马可，别让 **他** 控制你！”克劳德用尽全力将他推开，挣扎着站起来，抓着栏杆保持平衡，“别他妈靠近我。”

“重……聚。”那一刻，马可的声音听起来如此无辜，他又重新找回了他的神智，四肢颤抖着，试图站起来。“重聚（Reunion）。克劳德……重聚。”

“什么？”

“我们会……再见面的。”

直觉告诉克劳德，之前那个人不是马可，有人在通过马可与他对话。他又想起那几缕银发。

“不，我做不到……我拒绝……”

克劳德感到从未有过的 **虚弱** 。

“为什么你就是不能放过我？”

他知道没那么简单。这么多年来萨菲罗斯都没有放过他，现在也一定不会突发善心。克劳德想要逃跑，也许逃离是最简单的应对方法，但克劳德也知道，他终究要与赛菲罗斯正面战斗。

=====================

“萨菲罗斯。”

萨菲罗斯穿戴完毕，朝门口走去，准备离开。他并没有回头看克劳德，事实上，他似乎一直不愿和克劳德有眼神交流，他看起来很 **冷漠** 。克劳德感到不安。

是他不够努力吗？萨菲罗斯不满意？他的心深深地沉了下去。

“萨菲罗斯，我想问你一个问题。”

“我该回房间了。”

“等一下，拜托……”

克劳德伸手抓住萨菲罗斯的手腕，阻止他离开，但萨菲罗斯立刻毫不留情地将他的手甩开了。克劳德瑟缩了一下。

糟了，他惹萨菲罗斯生气了。可是为什么？他做错什么了吗？明明一小时前，萨菲罗斯还表现得对他如此着迷。

这一切都不合常理。克劳德觉得他的问题变得毫无意义，他默许事态发展到这一地步，那种恶心而可耻的感觉又回来了。真相？他向自己隐瞒了真相。毕竟，他应当感到受宠若惊才对。许多人都巴不得能代替他。

但即使是现在，萨菲罗斯也不愿意施给他一个眼神。

“什么问题？”萨菲罗斯冷冷地问。

“我只想知道……你也在晚上像这样去别人那里吗？”

萨菲罗斯的怒容让他的血液都结冰了，沉默的氛围使他不由得屏住呼吸，他感到萨菲罗斯的视线像手术刀一般一寸寸地割开他的皮肤。克劳德清了清喉咙，内心的不安感抑制不住地疯涨。

“我的眼里只有 **你** 。”

“我知道，但是……他们看你时的眼神，就好像……他们与你坠入了爱河。”那些眼神不像是单方面的爱慕。

萨菲罗斯的笑声突然打破了平静，克劳德被吓了一跳，这动摇了他。

“如果真是你想的那样，你会怎么做呢？”

“……我什么都不会做的，我猜。”

“你吃醋吗？”萨菲罗斯游刃有余地微笑着，这让克劳德觉得难受。

“不！才不——我是说……”

克劳德觉得自己好像又变回了一个小孩子，茫然无措而又渴望被关注。他的双手紧紧地握在一起，他凝视着自己的手，没有力气抬头。他讨厌这样。他讨厌 **自己** 。他为很多事情而感到自我厌恶，尤其是为那一夜。除了后悔以外，他一无所有。

他很肮脏。

萨菲罗斯离开了他的房间，甚至没有说一句再见。克劳德被抛弃在寂静的黑暗之中。

他应该感到幸运吗？不，如果他们之间真的有爱的话，才会有幸运。但他没有感受到一丝一毫的爱。这一切都不像是爱情。


	5. 近乎亲吻

“你爱我吗？”有一天晚上，萨菲罗斯问克劳德。他抚摸着克劳德的脸颊，就像情人一样温柔。克劳德最近整天迷失在虚妄的白日梦中，无心于工作和训练，他的表现越来越不如人意，脑中只回荡着一个名字：萨菲罗斯、萨菲罗斯、萨菲罗斯。到了晚上只有一个人的时候，他越发地想着萨菲罗斯，不总是性///爱方面的想念，他渴望萨菲罗斯的亲近。

“是的。”这个问题对克劳德来说并不难回答。他爱萨菲罗斯，而且他很高兴萨菲罗斯也爱他。

不是吗？

那天晚上，他在萨菲罗斯的抚摸下睡着了。当他醒来时，萨菲罗斯已经离开了，没有与他告别，就这样走了。他不寒而栗，奇怪的预感顺着他的脊椎向下流窜，他不由自主地起了鸡皮疙瘩。他渴求萨菲罗斯的拥抱，他不愿承认这一点，这让他有一种说不上来的感觉。

都说爱情苦乐参半，但他几乎只感到苦涩，从未尝到过甜蜜。

=====================

一名警卫兵咯咯地笑出声，萨菲罗斯路过时拍了拍他们的肩膀，并牢牢地捏了一下，然后才走开，步伐丝毫不乱。克劳德面无表情地旁观着一切，他忍不住胡乱猜想萨菲罗斯是否也跟别人保持那种关系。

我不是 **唯一的** 那一个，他想。萨菲罗斯总是在公共场合对他做一些隐秘的小动作，比如故意用手指划过他的脊背、手臂或者身体的其他部位。那些动作非常轻微，只有克劳德本人能注意到。

但他也发现萨菲罗斯会对其他警卫兵做这种事。他不知道自己该对这一发现做出什么反应。

也许他确实吃醋。他一直关注着萨菲罗斯，并且他做得非常明显，扎克斯也注意到了这一点。

“你应该多把心思放在训练和工作上，克劳德。”扎克斯善意地劝导道，“你应该不想落后于其他人吧——如果你想让萨菲罗斯注意到你的话，就更应该加加油。”

克劳德不知道他是应该皱眉还是应该大笑。

“我不需要他的关注……”他心不在焉地回答，抱着臂移开目光，避开了扎克斯探究的视线。

“什么？我是听错了吗？你刚刚说你不想被你童年的英雄注意到？”

克劳德心虚地清了清喉咙。

“我是说……我、我不知道该不该把精力放到获取他的关注上……唔，我该走了，我今晚要执勤。”克劳德赶紧转过身，妄图掩盖声音中的紧张，他几乎是一个字一个字地往外蹦。他不敢直视扎克斯，不敢去看扎克斯脸上的表情。

“克劳德？”

“我得走了，扎克斯。”

“好吧好吧，我不会强留你在这儿的，我懂，好吗？”

克劳德依然拒绝直视他。他慌不择路地想要离开，没注意自己已经走到一个路口。在他能够细想之前，他迎面撞上了一个人的胸膛。那个胸膛非常结实，克劳德被撞得倒退几步，而那人却毫不动摇。一切都发生得如此之快，克劳德还在晕头转向的时候，一双手坚定地扶住了他。克劳德的耳边响起了一阵熟悉的轻笑。

“当心点。”

“萨菲罗斯！”扎克斯在克劳德背后惊呼道。

克劳德赶紧站稳了身子，低着头，他不敢看任何人的眼睛，只觉得双颊发热，舌头打结。克劳德清了清嗓子，挤出一句小小的低语：“萨菲罗斯……”

“你还好吗，克劳德？”他听到扎克斯关切的问询。

“嗯——”

“你朋友？”萨菲罗斯问。

“噢，是啊！他是我的好朋友。对了——”扎克斯热情地用胳膊环住他的肩膀，“他可是你的大粉丝呢，对吗克劳德？”

**扎克斯，别这样。**

“是这样吗， **克劳德** ？”萨菲罗斯用一种耐人寻味的方式念出克劳德的名字。克劳德的心跳加速，他什么都没说。

“他太紧张了。”

萨菲罗斯轻笑几声。

“确实。下次走路的时候小心点，克劳德。”他随意地嘱咐了几句，克劳德差点就漏听了他语气中的不悦。他的笑声中藏着小小的恶意。克劳德克制着没有当场跪下——他犯错了，他让萨菲罗斯不高兴了。

“是的，长官……”他羞赧地说，“对不起，长官。”

萨菲罗斯离开了，徒留下扎克斯和克劳德站在原地，相顾无言。扎克斯很少这么安静，但克劳德没有多余的精力注意到他，他低着头，努力地保持镇定。克劳德知道扎克斯正在关切地盯着他，而且他也知道扎克斯肯定意识到有哪里不对劲了。

“你就这样让他走了，克劳德，这可不像你。”扎克斯的语气柔和而诚恳，他不想让克劳德感到尴尬。克劳德对此感激不尽，他脑子里的思绪太多了，好想休息一下。“你怎么了，克劳德？不舒服吗？”克劳德非常感激扎克斯能在他身边。

他爱他。

克劳德清了清嗓子：“我很好。我会好的，我就是……有点紧张。”他揉了揉脖子。

扎克斯继续看着他，眼神关切而怀疑。克劳德知道扎克斯能够一眼看穿他的伪装，就像他也能读懂扎克斯的表情一般。他讨厌这样，他完全无法在扎克斯面前藏起自己的情绪。他所能做的只有移开视线，但他知道这样没用。

“好吧。”

克劳德几乎要谢谢扎克斯了，他很高兴扎克斯没有再继续向他施加压力。

=====================

克劳德疲惫地抹了把脸。他走在第七区贫民窟的街上，周围游荡着一些摆摊的商贩，他小心地观察着身边的所有人。尽管刚刚才从马可那里惊险地逃脱，他现在感到久违的镇定。克劳德睁大双眼尽可能仔细地巡视，但没有发现任何异常，他不由得叹了口气。今晚，他终于决定正面迎击萨菲罗斯，但他不知道萨菲罗斯躲到哪里去了，所以他在街上探索，期望那个在他梦里阴魂不散的男人能够主动找到他。突然间，记忆涌入他的脑海，他的手还放在脸上，脚步不由自主地走到一个安静的小巷。小巷中一个人都没有，非常寂静，除了他的心声以外，没有任何声音。

“你在哪？”他问道，没有人回答他。

在远处的建筑物旁边，他看到了一个黑影，但那个黑影没有向他走近。

“为什么？”他现在只想大声质问。

他还记得萨菲罗斯的触摸，他如何在萨菲罗斯的触碰下沉沦，如何在与萨菲罗斯坠入爱河后欣喜若狂，如何对这份混乱而畸形的关系而困惑，如何厌恶自己对萨菲罗斯控制不住的爱。

然后，他记起了火焰。火光冲天，炙热的空气压迫着他的呼吸，浓烟灼烧着他的肺。萨菲罗斯美丽的银发流淌似水，在一片混乱中显得如此高雅而优美，他尊贵地走远了，消失在火海之后。克劳德永远忘不了那一幕。那个男人从他身边夺走了一切。

“我想知道你为什么要伤害我。你为什么要杀害我的妈妈，你为什么要……对我做出那些肮脏的事情。”

所有事情。

“你一直在利用我，为什么！”

没有回答。

“你让我相信你爱我。”他的声音嘶哑，几乎要落泪，他不敢让别人看到他现在这副样子。当他和萨菲罗斯在一起时，他总是哭总是哭。他不想再这样了。

“我要取回属于我的东西。”克劳德轻声地对着自己说，“我不会再让你拥有我了。”

重聚（Reunion）。

克劳德坚定地转身，无视了那一个可疑的黑影，快速地顺着小路离开。他要去找蒂法，那个好女孩值得知道一切真相。

=====================

“我们不能再继续下去了！”

他脱口而出，当时萨菲罗斯的手正在他的衬衫下游移，他们的脸贴得很近。克劳德已经足够熟悉萨菲罗斯了，即使懦弱如他，也有足够的自信去靠近他、亲吻他。

他现在又动摇了。

萨菲罗斯看起来很惊讶，很生气，但他很快就恢复了平时游刃有余的模样。

“我不明白。”萨菲罗斯说，“你不爱我吗？”

“我……我当然爱你，但是……”

萨菲罗斯的目光就像一把锋利的手术刀，缓慢而深入地切开他的每一寸皮肤，血液顺着伤口涌出来。克劳德知道萨菲罗斯享受着让他痛苦的每一秒钟。痛苦煎熬着他，让他手足无措。他缩了缩身子，没有勇气说完这句话，他觉得自己好无能。萨菲罗斯捏住了他的下巴，逼迫他直视萨菲罗斯的双眼，他的所有神经都在叫嚣着恐惧。那一刻，两个人都没有说话，只有克劳德心跳声在敲打着他的耳膜。他感到麻木。

“萨菲罗斯……”

萨菲罗斯用手背轻柔地抚摸着克劳德的脸颊，克劳德能感受到他的手指在脸上的轻按，他不由自主地依赖上这种接触，闭上双眼。他想要假装这段恋情不至于太过沮丧和绝望，他想假装萨菲罗斯的抚摸像表面上那样甜蜜而温柔。毕竟，这是他的爱人。爱情不都应该是甜蜜的吗？

“你让我失望了。”萨菲罗斯说，他的呼吸掠过克劳德的嘴唇。

“唔？”

萨菲罗斯毫无征兆地抬手打了他一个耳光。他毫无防备地被打得偏过头去，踉跄两步，靠在墙上找回了平衡。他的手覆上被打的地方，泪水瞬间模糊了他的视线。克劳德努力地想止住泪水，他害怕萨菲罗斯会因为他哭而继续惩罚他，但他实在止不住抽泣。这一切都太糟了。

“你说过你爱我，克劳德，但你其实并不爱我。”萨菲罗斯的语气就像正宗的刀刃般——寒冷而锋利，他尽量保持着轻松的语气，但克劳德能够察觉到他压抑的愤怒。萨菲罗斯总是保持着居高临下的轻松，而克劳德则是一团糟，他的手还放在脸颊上，低低地抽泣。

“萨菲罗斯，我很抱歉。扎克斯他发现什么了，他在这方面一向很敏锐的，我们不能再……”

“我们不能继续这样，我替你说完吧。我走了。”萨菲罗斯背对着他，走向房门。克劳德感到心如刀割。

“等一下！对不起，求你了……别走。”

萨菲罗斯停下步子。

“那你打算怎么做呢？”

克劳德完全崩溃了，他哭得停不下来。他一遍又一遍地抹去泪水，抽泣声中夹杂着小小的哭嗝。他希望能够回到一切的开始，回到他们这段地下情的起点，当时的他还是无辜且清白的，即使这让他感到无颜面对扎克斯。

他已经非常肮脏了，无论是身体还是心灵……

克劳德伸手想触碰萨菲罗斯，但他的手悬在空中，最终还是没敢放下。他不确定是否应该抓住萨菲罗斯，他很怕再被打。

“我爱你。”他终于回答，萨菲罗斯转过身来面对他。

“那就证明这一点。”

克劳德上前一步，差点被自己绊倒，但好在他没有真的摔倒在地。如果尴尬能对身体造成实质性伤害，他可能已经死掉了。他低着头，萨菲罗斯抓住他的下巴，迫使他抬起视线。萨菲罗斯的钳制弄痛了他，他的手缓缓抬起放在萨菲罗斯的胸前，好似要拒绝，但身体却向萨菲罗斯靠近，直到他们的双唇贴在了一起。

这本是一个小小的、无辜的亲吻，但萨菲罗斯强行地把舌头塞进他的嘴里之后，一切变得暴虐起来。克劳德啜泣着承受着这个暴力的吻。

他的爱得到了回应。


	6. 自由的代价

火焰，触目所及之处均被烈焰吞噬。浓烟渐渐夺取克劳德的呼吸，他倒在地上，周围都是燃烧着的房子，火光冲破屋顶，点亮了天空。他用尽全身力气往家的方向爬，身上的每一处细胞都酸痛不已，直到——他家的墙壁塌陷下来，断了所有生机。 **妈妈** ……

他想要尖叫，直到耗尽肺里的最后一丝氧气为止；他想要刺穿他的爱人，让萨菲罗斯也能感受到他此刻的痛苦。

**我竟然真的以为你爱我。**

蒂法、妈妈还有小镇上的每一个人，他们都死了，死在一个疯子的手中。

萨菲罗斯。

他所谓的爱人。

他现在只希望他能跟给他们陪葬。

蒂法和扎克斯倒在反应堆内部的地上，身受重伤陷入昏迷。克劳德在怒火的驱使下无视了他们，径直跑进了杰诺瓦所在的密室。他的双腿机械地前后迈动，感觉就像它们有自己的想法一样。克劳德没有考虑太多，他根本什么都没有想，靠着本能进行动作。他捡起了地上的破坏剑，砍向萨菲罗斯。破坏剑如他所愿的那样捅进了萨菲罗斯，他希望他能感受到他此刻全部的痛楚。

“妈妈……蒂法……还有我的家乡……把他们还给我！”

“克劳德？”

克劳德的头盔起了一层雾气，他的泪水夺眶而出，而双手却紧紧地握着剑柄，用力到指节发白。他把破坏剑又往萨菲罗斯的身体里捅进一寸，麻木地听着萨菲罗斯发出痛呼。他终于得以报复长久以来萨菲罗斯给他带来的悲哀与痛苦，看着萨菲罗斯受伤时扭曲的脸庞，他品尝到了甜美的正义感，但这远远弥补不了失去一切的痛苦。他们是他出生以来所拥有的一切美好事物，但萨菲罗斯夺走了他们。这才真是一种苦乐参半的感觉。

“我以前那么尊敬你，我仰慕你，我……我爱过你。”

克劳德不敢相信自己真的爱过他，他松开手，任凭萨菲罗斯跌落在地。

他摘下头盔，跑到密室外面。他跪在蒂法身边，把她扶到一个箱子边靠着。他发过誓要保护蒂法的，他的思绪回到了几年前的那本日记，那些他不敢寄出的信，还有关于萨菲罗斯的新闻剪报……泪水顺着脸颊滑下，他没有劳神去擦。这一切都是个笑话。克劳德盯着自己的双手，感到力量从指尖离开，他的手微微发抖。他想责备自己，想说点什么，但他的脑中一片空白。

他终于可以摆脱萨菲罗斯，但这份自由的代价太过高昂，他承受不起。

他愣在原地，全身麻木，直到萨菲罗斯再次出现在他的视野里。那个癫狂的男人抱着杰诺瓦的头颅，发出愤怒的嘶吼：“你怎么敢！”

“克劳德……”扎克斯紧张地呼唤他，“杀了萨菲罗斯！”

愤怒再一次控制了他，他将剑高高地举起，跃至空中，对着萨菲罗斯劈下去。萨菲罗斯轻易地格挡住了他的进攻，克劳德用尽全部力量试图打掉他的武器，但萨菲罗斯的力量压制住了他，把他扔回了杰诺瓦密室。他跌倒在地滚了几圈，破坏剑脱手飞了出去。

“克劳德。”萨菲罗斯摇摇晃晃地走进密室。

“我明明这么爱你……”真让他恶心。

剧痛从他的胸膛蔓延至全身。萨菲罗斯用刀尖捅穿了他，将他从地面上高高举起。

“ **别再测试我的耐心了。** ”萨菲罗斯的语气中已经没有一丝人性，没有了他每晚造访克劳德房间时的甜腻伪装。这一刻，他将面具完全揭下，露出本性。他从来没有在乎过克劳德，更没有对他一见倾心。然而，从某种程度上讲，克劳德其实始终深知这一点。他盯着萨菲罗斯的双眼，邪魅的魔晄眼中点燃着疯狂和愤怒。克劳德不能、也不想掩饰他脸上的厌恶。他就要解脱了。

他用尽全身力气抓住刀刃，将自己压回地面，而把萨菲罗斯抬到空中。

“怎么可能！”

他几乎很轻松地就把萨菲罗斯甩到一边，萨菲罗斯掉到了下面的魔晄池中，消失不见了。克劳德的伤口撕扯着他的神智，他痛苦地蹒跚离开杰诺瓦的密室，筋疲力尽地跪倒在地。他的每一次呼吸都虚弱万分，带动着胸口撕心裂肺的疼痛。

**我不会再任由你摆布了。**

“克劳德……”扎克斯努力地从后方伸手去够他，“克劳德，你刚刚说……你爱他？”

克劳德想把所有事情都告诉他，但他终于耗尽最后一丝力气，他的身体摇了摇，从楼梯上跌落下来，失去了意识。随后，扎克斯也滚落到克劳德的旁边。一切都结束了。克劳德自由了。或者至少在那一刻，他以为他自由了。

=====================

他再也没能有机会向扎克斯解释发生的一切。事实上，他的记忆被搅得一团糟。从对抗萨菲罗斯到摧毁尼布尔海姆之间的事情，他全都记不清了。不过，他 **以为** 他还记得。他记得自己到了镇上，记得遇到了蒂法，属于扎克斯的记忆也莫名地出现在他脑海中的某个地方——他的脑中划过闪电般的刺痛，他又看到了萨菲罗斯的双眼，带着恶意注视着他，然后……就这样，他又回到了现实，准备完成他原本打算做的事情：找到蒂法。

“蒂法。”他开始在脑中排练过会儿与蒂法说的话，“蒂法，我有话要对你说……蒂法，我有话要对你说……”他不断地对自己重复着，沉浸在思考之中，低着头快步走向回家的路。夜深了，路上很少有人到处闲逛，大多数的人都待在室内。这加快了克劳德的速度，他不必担心自己会撞到谁。

然后，他又突然有一种奇怪的预感。

他对此已经见怪不怪了，毕竟他打算利用这一点来找到 **他。** 克劳德现在希望能够遇到他。他转过身，背后空无一物，但他很确定萨菲罗斯刚才就在那里，他能感受到他的存在。有一只手捂住了他的眼睛，把他向后拉，克劳德没有动，但他的心跳不由得加快，他尽力保持着冷静的外表。

他终于转身面对真正的萨菲罗斯，不是什么梦魇，或者幻象之类的。萨菲罗斯的脸上挂着胸有成竹的笑容，就好像克劳德已经落入了他的陷阱一般，这激怒了克劳德。不，这次是克劳德主动要找他，是克劳德自己想来。萨菲罗斯深情地抚摸着他的脸颊，就像几年前他所做的那样，只不过这一次没有虐待和泪水。他们的脸凑得很近，但克劳德并没有别过头去。

“你想见我？”他说。

“滚。”

萨菲罗斯轻松地笑了，这让克劳德想起他们恋情刚开始的时候，萨菲罗斯还没把他当回事的时候，就经常发出这种轻笑。即使是现在，萨菲罗斯依然没想过要认真地对待他。他恨透了这种笑声。

“噢克劳德，我以为你爱我呢。我一直想着我们能有机会再次相见。”

“我们现在已经见到了。”

“我的意思是， **真正** 见面。”

克劳德挑眉，张嘴想说些什么，但萨菲罗斯贴上了他的唇，把他的话堵了回去。克劳德果断地做出了回应。他坚决地咬了萨菲罗斯的下唇，趁着萨菲罗斯呼痛的时候，他握拳向萨菲罗斯挥去。萨菲罗斯捏住他的手腕迫使他松开拳头，他最终只能可悲地扇了萨菲罗斯一巴掌。萨菲罗斯放开了克劳德，微微侧过脸。

“我是说，重聚。”

“我恨你！”克劳德沙哑地吼道，愤怒穿透了他的喉咙，他竭尽全力地朝萨菲罗斯脸上吐了口唾沫。萨菲罗斯脸上的假笑消失了，他皱着眉拿手背抽了克劳德一耳光。在克劳德蹒跚着回来之前，萨菲罗斯掐着他的脖子把他拎了起来。

“你真是不懂感恩。”

“你就是个烂人！”

萨菲罗斯抹去了脸上的唾沫，收紧了掐住克劳德脖子的手，克劳德在萨菲罗斯的钳制下挣扎着喘息。萨菲罗斯眼中闪耀着愤怒的光芒，而他的嘴角却扭曲成一个邪恶的微笑。他抬起正宗，缓慢地刺进克劳德的肩膀，他甚至刻意地在克劳德的身体里旋转着刀刃。克劳德通过破碎的气管发出嘶哑的叫喊，肩部的疼痛让他几近昏厥。有那么一刻，他以为自己就要死在这里了，但萨菲罗斯卸了力气，把刀刃抽出克劳德的肩膀。鲜血立刻喷涌了出来，克劳德用戴着手套的那只手捂住伤口，另一只手抽出背上的破坏剑。他牢牢地握着剑，剑柄沾满了他自己的血液，鲜血持续不断地从他的肩膀上流下来，淌到他的指间。但他没有动摇。

“往北走，来找我。”萨菲罗斯说。

“为什么不杀我？”

我宁愿去死，也不想再成为你的人偶。

克劳德不去理睬萨菲罗斯说的话，一心求战。他将剑高举至空中，向前砍去。破坏剑和正宗相撞，迸发出火星，克劳德试图用力量压制住萨菲罗斯，但萨菲罗斯设法格挡住了。

“回到我的身边，回家。”

“你竟然敢跟我提那个字！”

克劳德发出一声战吼，机械地挥砍、挥砍，每一次刀刃碰撞时都震得他手麻不已，萨菲罗斯每次都挡住了他的攻击，但渐渐地连萨菲罗斯也觉得力不从心起来。就当克劳德即将要占领上风时，他突然被甩了回来，跌倒在地，他的剑被击飞在他够不着的地方。他艰难地向破坏剑伸出手，但正宗的剑刃横在他面前，阻止了他的行动。

“还不是时候。”萨菲罗斯用靴子碾过克劳德肩上的伤处，满意地听到克劳德痛苦的呼喊。克劳德不禁在脑中想着这一幕是何等的滑稽，这种感觉又是何等的真实。这个萨菲罗斯是真实存在的，尽管萨菲罗斯之前已经在他面前似真似幻地出现过好多次了，但这一次他确定萨菲罗斯是真的在这里折磨他。克劳德竭力伸手抓住萨菲罗斯的脚踝，他的肩膀抽动着。

“你会后悔没杀了我。”

“我需要你。”即使是现在，萨菲罗斯的回应还是会让他脊椎发凉，但他已经有了足够的勇气去面对他。“我们会再见面的……我爱你，克劳德。”克劳德对此只是苦笑一声。

“我很清楚你他妈一点都不在意我。”

萨菲罗斯的靴子离开了克劳德的肩膀，他后退几步，拔出了正宗。

“克劳德！”有一个女孩的声音在呼喊他。克劳德直到她跑到面前，才意识到她是谁。那个勇敢的女孩向萨菲罗斯的头部飞踢过来，长长的黑发在空中飞舞。萨菲罗斯侧头躲开了，随后一连串子弹也朝萨菲罗斯射过来，但没有一发打中他。

“克劳德，快起来！”

克劳德摇摇晃晃地站起来，蹒跚着捡起破坏剑，重新捂住鲜血淋漓的伤口。

“他去哪了？”

蒂法。是蒂法来找他了，还有巴雷特也跟着一起。

“糟了！他不见了！”

萨菲罗斯凭空消失了，蒂法和巴雷特背靠背地站在克劳德面前，维持着战斗姿势。一篇黑色的羽毛在空中缓缓飘落，蒂法伸手抓住了它。“这是……他留下的东西吗？”

“没错，是他。”克劳德仍然紧握着他的剑。直到肾上腺素降低为止，他才发现自己已经喘不上气来了，他的伤处越发疼痛。“他回来了。”

“刚才那个男人就是他吧？他真的回来了……克劳德，对不起我，之前没有相信你。”蒂法气喘吁吁地说。

“没关系，我没怪你。”

克劳德握住蒂法的手，蒂法仍然紧紧地捏着那枚羽毛，克劳德不由得猜想，蒂法是否也像他一样感到羽毛热得发烫，但他依然保持着沉默，温柔地用手包裹住蒂法的拳头。他轻轻地握着蒂法，让他们感到彼此的温度。漫长的一分钟后，蒂法意识到克劳德受了重伤：“让我来替你治疗。”

现在一切都归于平静，身上的疼痛变得尤为尖锐。尽管如此，克劳德仍然没有意识到自己伤得有多重，与他遭遇的其他一切相比，身体上的伤真的不算什么。克劳德没有放开蒂法，她用另一只手拿出了一条手帕。“别动，在找到绷带之前，先拿这个应付一下。”蒂法从克劳德的手掌中抽出自己的手，她松开了羽毛，那枚不祥之物轻飘飘地滑落下来，克劳德很快抓住了它，这一次它没有消失。包裹在他肩膀上的白色手帕迅速地被染成深红色，好在血暂时是止住了。

“谢谢。”

“克劳德，我愿意为你做任何事情。”

他们保持了片刻沉默，直到巴雷特走近他们，喃喃地说想要回到第七天堂。克劳德仍然紧紧地抓着那枚羽毛。不知为何，他总觉得这是萨菲罗斯故意留下来的，就像给他留了一件可怕的纪念品。这是萨菲罗斯设的局，并且他就要成功了。克劳德留着这根羽毛，以时刻提醒自己接下来要做的事情。他不会让萨菲罗斯逍遥法外。

=====================

“蒂法，我有话要对你说。”

他坐在凳子上，吧台上摆着急救箱，消毒水的气味熏得他头晕目眩。蒂法为他清理伤口的时候，克劳德眼前一黑，他紧咬着牙关，但仍然忍不住发出一声痛呼。然后，蒂法开始迅速而小心地缝合伤口。这绝对不是她第一次处理伤口，在雪崩的那些年教会了她这项技能。据蒂法所说，这里的每个人都知道如何缝合伤口。

“什么事？”蒂法头也不抬地继续着她的治疗。

“……是关于萨菲罗斯的事。”

巴雷特坐在离他们最近的桌子边，专心地听着。玛琳很早就上床睡觉了，这正称了巴雷特的心，他不想让玛琳看到鲜血。克劳德觉得这是一个完美的时机，他该向他们坦白了。

“我们在听。”蒂法手上顿了一下，抬头看向巴雷特，巴雷特点点头。

“嗯，我们听着呢。”他说。

克劳德尽力地组织语言，但他所经历的一切实在很难三言两语就说明白，他努力寻找着词汇。他的脑中嗡嗡作响，有太多东西要讲，反而不知道从何讲起，所以他又一次沉默了。“我……”他不确定蒂法和巴雷特是否能听到他的声音，他太小声了，几乎在用气声说话。他再次感到了自己的弱小，就像五年前跟萨菲罗斯在一起时一样。他讨厌这种感觉。

“五年前，我和萨菲罗斯是朋友……我想，可能超越了朋友？我不知道你们怎么定义，但我们保持着……特殊的关系。他让我觉得……”他像在吞咽玻璃渣般艰难地开口，“恶心。”

“他让你恶心？”蒂法问，她停下了手头的动作，终于抬头直视克劳德的双眼，她困惑地紧皱着眉。  
“为什么？他到底……做了什么？”

“我不想说。”

蒂法和巴雷特交换了一个眼神，气氛凝重起来，蒂法拉开克劳德身边的凳子，坐了下来。

“噢，克劳德……”

“别这样看着我，没事的，我很好。没你们想得这么严重，我已经处理好了，不是吗？但是，呃，他现在又回来了，于是我又感受到了那些……东西，我又觉得有些恶心。”

“克劳德，他的所作所为是不对的。”

“蒂法，真的没什么大不了，我不是什么受伤的小动物，拜托别这样……”

他低下头，拒绝与他们中任何一个人对视。他能感觉到他们的目光，但他不想面对他们，就像当初他无颜面对扎克斯那样。但扎克斯并不知道这份罪恶，他不知道这算不算是件好事，也许扎克斯不必知道他的这段孽缘，这样才能安息。他的胃又开始抽痛，甚至盖过了肩膀的疼痛。他在大腿上搓着手掌，竭尽全力地防止泪水掉下来。但其实，他已经在自己没有意识到的情况下落了好几滴眼泪。

“克劳德，你还好吗？”

蒂法凑近了他，克劳德迅速地转过头，不让蒂法看到他的脸。不知为何，想到蒂法会为自己的痛苦而伤心，他就越发难过了，他无法阻止眼泪划过自己的脸颊。克劳德拿手背抹了抹脸，紧闭着双眼。蒂法将克劳德的头按在自己的怀里，轻轻地抚摸他的金发，克劳德不得不咬住下唇抑制自己想哭的冲动。

我不是受伤的动物，他想。别再这样对待我。

虽然他确实感到很脆弱。

“你不是孤单一个人，克劳德，我们永远站在你这边。”他们就这样静静地坐着，克劳德觉得自己的嗓子火烧火燎，但蒂法的拥抱温暖了他。巴菲特的大掌拍了拍他未受伤的那一侧肩膀。他们的支持对他来说意味着整个世界，尤其是现在这样特殊的情况下，更尤为珍贵。但他依然很痛苦，身体和精神上都非常痛苦。

“我们不能放他离开。”克劳德打破了沉默。

“不会的，我们不会放过他。”

“他烧毁了我的家乡，他是个邪恶的衣冠禽兽。”克劳德顿了一下，他的脑海里闪过一丝裂痕，随之而来的是疼痛，然后他又看到了火焰……他看到了自己的制服和萨菲罗斯的眼睛。“他——”蒂法皱了皱眉，从蒂法的怀抱中抬起头，双眼扫视着酒吧，沉浸在自己的思想中。“他利用了我，我记得……我记得当我还是 **特种兵** 的时候，我们一起训练，一起出任务。我们得知有一些怪物因为反应堆事故而出逃，所以我和他一起回到了尼布尔海姆。我信任他，把他当做盟友，然后他从我手中夺走了一切。”

“特种兵？你回到了尼布尔海姆？我……”蒂法困惑地眨眨眼，轻启朱唇，从凳子上站起身来，紧张地搓了搓手。“克劳德，我，额……”她震惊地开口，“什么时候的事？”

“我什么时候回到尼布尔海姆？刚说了，我当上特种兵之后，萨菲罗斯成为了我的朋友，唔不只是朋友。我们一起回到了我的故乡，你当时也在那里。蒂法，你不记得了吗？”

这不该是这次讨论的重点。克劳德不由得对蒂法的反应有些不高兴。这应该是一次很认真严肃的讨论，他们必须得知道萨菲罗斯有多危险，他对他们的家乡所做的一切，还有他对他的所作所为。克劳德的头隐隐作痛，他把脸埋进手中。

“他很危险，蒂法。”

“我——我知道。他毁了我们的家，还利用你占你便宜。”缝合完成后，蒂法用干净的绷带包住了他的肩膀，然后把所有东西放回了急救箱里，整个过程中她没有再看克劳德一眼，克劳德有些困惑。“他的所作所为是不对的，正如你所说的那样，他是个衣冠禽兽。我会让他为他所做的一切付出代价的。尤其是对你的伤害，他必须要得到报应。”

“妈的，我就知道神罗干不出好事！”巴雷特嚷道，“什么特种兵，连给我舔鞋都不配。放心吧，克劳德，他不会再碰到你了。”

他太阳穴的抽痛渐渐减轻了，有一个画面在他脑海中闪烁，那是扎克斯开朗的笑颜。克劳德希望能够拯救他，能够有机会再和扎克斯说上话。当他告诉蒂法和巴雷特过去发生的事情时，如果有扎克斯陪在身旁，一定会好受很多。他还想告诉他，他当初的怀疑是正确的，他还想……回忆起他们在特种兵时期一起度过的岁月。

是的，他想要回忆起特种兵时期的故事，他似乎丢失了那一部分记忆。蒂法在吧台后面，为自己倒了一杯水，她的笑容非常勉强。

“我们现在该怎么做？萨菲罗斯在一定就在某个地方，我们得找到他。”巴雷特说。

“他说他在北方等我……不知道这意味着什么。”

“米德加以北？”

“谁知道呢。”

“克劳德，如果你不想去的话，千万不要逼迫自己去找他。”蒂法滑给他一杯水，他接了过来。“我们知道这对你来说有多艰难，他一定会继续折磨你的。你确定你要去追他吗？”

“他想要的是我。我不能要求你们跟我一起去，你们还得提防着神罗的其他残党呢。你们不是打算要再炸一个反应堆吗？”

“你跟我保证过的，记得吗？”蒂法的眼神一亮，露出了今晚第一个诚心的微笑。“下次的行动，你得跟我们一起。然后，我们一起去找萨菲罗斯。”

“我不能让你们陪我去冒这个险……”

“你听到她说的话了吧，就凭你现在这样，可别想摆脱我们俩。”巴雷特调侃道，克劳德抿了抿嘴角。他花了一些时间才意识到自己在微笑，欣快感渗入他的体内，将他从苦闷中解冻。他没有再跟他们争论，事实上他感到很高兴。他想要沉溺在幸福中。

“那么我想我得做好准备。我的剑在哪？”克劳德从椅子上站起身。

“哇小心点，你的胳膊还需要静养。”

“任务就在明天，不是吗？不能再拖下去了。”

蒂法笑着摇头：“我可不想你的伤口崩开。我改主意了，忘掉那个任务把，你这次不用参加，没事的。”

“我没事。再说了，不是还有你在吗？”

“好吧，我想我确实带着治疗魔晶石以防万一。”蒂法笑得更开朗了，“我很高兴有你陪在我身边，克劳德。如果没有你的话，我一定会不知所措的。”

“不。”克劳德说着，走向门口，“是你陪在了我的身边——你们两个都是。谢谢你们。”

他们走近了克劳德的身旁，手掌按上了他的双肩（蒂法小心地避开了缝针的地方）。他们的出现让克劳德感到无比安心。蒂法的笑容中蕴含着淡淡的沮丧，他不知道是什么原因。也许是因为萨菲罗斯，也许是因为别的东西。克劳德想问她为什么，但就在他开口之前，他被带出了大门。

“来吧，我们得休息了，明天可是个大日子！”巴雷特嚷道。

“万一你需要我的话，克劳德，我一直在你隔壁。”蒂法说。

“嗯。”

他知道。他此刻非常幸福。

=====================

他躺在床上瞪着天花板，思绪万千，有关扎克斯的记忆又一次在他的脑海中闪烁。他猜测自己可能是为了明天雪崩的任务而感到不安，他总觉得有哪里不对劲，而始作俑者……他只能想到 **那个人** 。

“你真的觉得你以前是神罗特种兵？”克劳德听到他在床尾说话，不知道萨菲罗斯真的在那，还是克劳德缺乏睡眠产生的幻觉。又或者他只是在做梦而已。

“我现在没空理你。”克劳德喃喃地说。

“往北走，你会看到真相。”

克劳德闭上眼，扎克斯还在他的脑中露出灿烂的笑容。他低头看到自己手套上的血，还有破坏剑……他的剑……克劳德的剑。那些场景像破碎的拼图一般在克劳德的意识里飞旋。

“我确实是特种兵，一等特种兵，我和扎克斯共事了一段时间。我在那时认识的你，然后你利用了我。”

萨菲罗斯没有回答。克劳德撑起身子看向床尾，那里空无一人——他已经走了。

目前为止的故事：克劳德离开家乡，成为神罗公司的特种兵，克劳德结识了扎克斯，然后遇到了萨菲罗斯。他爱上了萨菲罗斯，成为了他的爱人，再之后萨菲罗斯烧毁了尼布尔海姆。这就是他全部的记忆。

但他总觉得有哪里不对劲，他的记忆永远像碎片一样散落在四周，很难拼成一个整体。他唯一能记住的就是萨菲罗斯。永远只是萨菲罗斯。但无论如何，他将让萨菲罗斯为夺走他的母亲、城镇和纯真付出代价。克劳德向自己起誓。


	7. 告诉我一切

“克劳德，一定有很多女孩子追你吧。”妈妈在厨房边洗碗边向克劳德搭话。克劳德仰躺在床上，感到心里怪怪的。

“没有的事……”他想告诉她实情。

“大城市里一定有很多诱惑，妈妈希望你能找到一个好女孩，能够看着你，免得你惹太多麻烦。”

“我能照顾好自己。”他已经心有所属了，或者说他曾经把心交给过别人了。那是最完美的恋人，每当萨菲罗斯给他带来痛苦时，他总是用这句话给自己洗脑。他很困惑，他真的很想把一切告诉他妈妈。

“你需要一个比你年纪大一些、成熟一些的女孩，可以帮助你保持正直和专注，并且在你犯傻的时候拉你一把。”

他想要的很简单，能够握着恋人的手度过并不苦涩的一天，脸上没有淤青，罪恶感也没有笼罩在心头。他只是想要被爱而已。真真正正的爱。

“妈妈觉得，这就是你的理想型。”

克劳德转过身闭上了眼睛。他可以看到萨菲罗斯的脸，冷淡的眼神像日光一样清晰。自从他们回到尼布尔海姆之后，萨菲罗斯就一直有意躲着他，而这时却是他最需要萨菲罗斯的时候。为了不让蒂法认出自己来，他不得不戴头盔挡住自己的脸。他现在还太渺小了，不能够以这种姿态出现在蒂法面前。扎克斯太忙了，没空关照他，克劳德自己其实也很忙。他身边没有人可以倾诉，如此孤单。

妈妈就站在那里，他本可以告诉她所有事情，但他开不了口。也许他确实需要一个女孩，那个女孩会握着他的手，永远不会伤害他，在他最需要关心的时候陪在他身旁。在那个女孩面前，他不需要藏起自己的脸，也不需要感到害怕。

克劳德对一切都感到厌倦，他的心痛得麻木。他真的太累了。

=====================

“克劳德！”

他从无边的昏迷中惊醒，身体徒然一震。阳光洒在他身上，他无辜地眨眨眼。米德加的土壤干燥而死气沉沉，但这里却开满了鲜花。这里的土壤肥沃得令人惊讶，养育了这些花草。

就像那个教堂里一样，遇到 **她** 的教堂。

克劳德对她的粉色连衣裙印象深刻，那一抹粉红在他锈蚀的记忆之海中闪闪发光。同样耀眼的还有在她家和教堂看到的那些花。克劳德挎着一个竹篮，弯腰去摘一朵黄色的小花，而那个女孩呼唤着他。

她的名字是——艾瑞斯。

“你在走神噢！”

“抱歉，我……”克劳德摘下小黄花，把它整齐地摆在篮子里。他的脑袋嗡嗡作响，但当他慢慢专注于手头的任务时，那阵耳鸣声渐渐消失了。他沉默着继续摘花。

“你好像有点心不在焉。”艾瑞斯绕到他背后，摘下一朵白色的花，“能跟我说说，你在想什么吗？”

“我什么都没有想。”事实上，他思绪万千，但那些想法太零碎了，难以捉摸。每当他专注地去想其中一件事时，那个想法就会从他的指缝间滑走，然后蒸发在空气中。“反正不会是你感兴趣的东西。”

“才不是呢！”艾瑞斯笑着说，“我对你说的一切都很感兴趣。你是个有趣的家伙，克劳德！”

尽管艾瑞斯情绪高涨，克劳德却依然振作不起来。距离他上一次见到萨菲罗斯，已经过了一到两天了。他的记忆又开始变得模糊而暧昧，于是他时常走神。那些烦心事像苍蝇般围着他的脑袋打转。他想知道蒂法和巴雷特现在怎么样了，自从他被爆炸的反应堆炸落到第五区的教堂后，他就一直担心着他们。这真是无边的孤独，他终于得到了友人的支持和关爱，但神罗却又一次从他手中夺走了那些美好的东西。

这真是，糟透了。

从那之后，克劳德一直很沉默，对所有人关上了心门。有那么一瞬间，他想对艾瑞斯说出他心里在思考的事情，但他做不到，他说不出口。

**振作起来，你很快就会回家了——很快。**

但他确实挺喜欢艾瑞斯的，他想知道，如果艾瑞斯知道了他身上发生的事情，会是什么反应呢。当他坠落到教堂里时，他发现自己躺在一片花丛中，阳光晃得他睁不开眼。有一个声音对他说：“嘿，你还好吗？”那个声音很像克劳德自己的声音。

“嗯……”

“你做到了，你会没事的，只是擦破了膝盖而已，而且……”

“而且？”

一阵沉默。

“你还在想着他？”

“你——你是说？”

那个声音自顾自地说了下去。

“你怎么看，我们继续？”

“我们……？”

他的胸口一阵剧痛，痛得他几乎喘不上气来。那个声音太熟悉了，熟悉到让他感到害怕。是谁在跟他对话，那个人能够看到多少？不，不！别这样！他很脏，他的心灵肮脏至极。他不希望任何人进入他的脑海，不希望任何人目睹他犯下的每一个罪行。

他和萨菲罗斯共同犯下的罪孽。

“没事的，先别管了。现在你只需要专注于你自己。”

怎么做？

“动一下，随便哪个部位都可以。”

克劳德移了移身子。

“对，很好……”

 **你是谁，你对我了解多少？你什么都知道了？** 克劳德想冲着那个声音大吼，但他结结巴巴地说出口时，并没有他想象的这么有气势。他的每一根神经都叫嚣着恐惧，他感到自己如此无力而弱小。无论他多么努力，他都无法逃离过去的阴影。他放眼望去，除了那道炫目的光芒和他本人以外，别无他物。也许他终于死了。他终于彻彻底底的自由了。

**我恨你，萨菲罗斯。**

克劳德死了，而萨菲罗斯还逍遥法外，也许这才是最好的结局。至少在那一刻，他是真心实意这么想的。

“你好？”

他恢复了意识，发现自己和艾瑞斯面对面离的很近。克劳德猜测着那个声音是不是艾瑞斯，但那不是个女人的声音，而且那个声音的主人认识萨菲罗斯，艾瑞斯可不会认识他。他又猜想那是不是萨菲罗斯的声音，但那似乎也不对。那个声音听起来很友善，像一个老朋友。但那会是谁呢？

“克劳德！”艾瑞斯又叫了他一次，她一只手叉着腰，另一只胳膊上挽着花篮。她天真地噘着嘴，很快绽放出一个灿烂的笑容。“你又在发呆，沉浸在自己的世界里。”

他总是迷失在自己的世界。

“抱歉……”

=====================

那天夜里，他打算偷偷溜出艾瑞斯的家，回到第七区。艾瑞斯的妈妈警告过他，别和艾瑞斯走得太近，这跟坚定了他不告而别的心。但艾瑞斯还是找到了他，她就站在屋外等着他，所以克劳德只好让她陪自己走一段路。他其实不在乎有没有人陪，只不过他还是私心希望艾瑞斯能待在家里，毕竟待在他身边总是非常危险。

但也许她不会遇到 **他** 呢。那个阴魂不散的男人。

他们在第六区的贫民窟中跋涉，这几乎像是一次刺激的冒险。也许对艾瑞斯来说，更为刺激一点，克劳德倒是还好。他们赶走了沿途阻拦的怪物和小偷，克劳德比起担心自己，更担心艾瑞斯。但他很快意识到，艾瑞斯能在战斗中顾好自己。

即使是克劳德也忍不住承认，这感觉还不错。他放任自己忘掉萨菲罗斯的事情，享受当下。上帝啊， **忘掉** 他的感觉真不错。

**拜托，不要让梦魇毁了这个良夜。**

他们走到了第七区外的一个小操场。“快来！”艾瑞斯轻盈地跳上一个泰迪熊形状的滑梯，向他招手。克劳德叹了口气，懊恼地跟了上去。“你知道吗，很久以前，我在这里卖花。”

尽快克劳德不想承认，但和艾瑞斯在一起的感觉，就像被清风拂过一样的舒服和温柔，他几乎要沉溺其中了。他在艾瑞斯身边坐下，而女孩马上往他的方向又挪了挪，他们靠得更近了。“所以，克劳德。”她说，“你是神罗的一等特种兵，对吗？”

“是的。”

“好奇怪。”

“有什么奇怪的？”

“没什么，只是……你跟他都是一个等级的。”

“嗯？和谁？”

“我爱的第一个男人……”

克劳德脸红了，他侧过身，尽量不让艾瑞斯看出端倪来。“他叫什么名字？也许我认识他。”艾瑞斯眼神飘忽，紧张地抓着裙摆，似乎不是很乐意说。但她最终还是说出了那个名字，当克劳德听到那个名字的时候，他瞬间觉得呼吸被夺走了一般。

“扎——”

剧烈的耳鸣贯穿了他的耳朵，他的胸口剧烈地起伏着，但依然难以呼吸。他是听错了吗？会不会这只是他的想象？不，这不可能……绝对不可能是他想的那个人。心痛的感觉渐渐吞食着他，他抬起头，泪水盈满了眼眶。

**我的朋友？**

克劳德必须抑制住向她倾诉所有事情的冲动，他想揭开那道恶心不堪的陈旧伤疤，告诉她五年前发生的一切——萨菲罗斯、萨菲罗斯、萨菲罗斯。无论是五年前，还是现在，他的头脑中总是不停地萦绕着这个名字。艾瑞斯之前并不认识他，但是却为他做了那么多事。他想要 **告诉她一切** ，这样他才能得到救赎，才能释放他的痛苦。也许她会给他膝枕，抚摸着他的头发，告诉他一切都会好起来……

萨菲罗斯再也没法伤害他了。

他的喉咙很疼，但他这一次真的准备好了，他要将一切和盘托出。但这时，第七区的大门打开了，一辆陆行鸟拉着的马车匆匆驶过。

=====================

克劳德的头靠在扎克斯的肩膀，全身瘫软在扎克斯的背上，手臂悬垂在两侧，扎克斯背着他穿过绿色的田野。扎克斯就像海绵一样吸收了大量的魔晄，并且像海绵一样，他又将魔晄挤压了出去。但克劳德却恰好相反。他完全被魔晄渗透了，一次性吸入了太多，导致他现在一动都不能动，苍白而脆弱。

“我喜欢上了一个女孩子。”扎克斯说着，没有人回应他，他主要是为了分散自己的注意力。“我想带你见见她。对了，我一直想问你来着……你喜欢蒂法吗？她一直在找你，不知道她现在在哪。我在想，我们到了米德加之后，就去找艾瑞斯。然后，我们一起出发去找蒂法，怎么样？”

克劳德没有动，也没有发出任何声音。

“那就这样说定啦！”扎克斯大笑着赞同自己的英明决定，只有这样粉饰太平才能让他觉得更轻松。他们离米德加还很远，但只要活着，他们总能到达那里的，扎克斯打算尽其所能。

他设法找到了一块草地，扎克斯打算在那里休息一会儿。他把克劳德放在地上，赶在克劳德倒下去之前赶紧扶住他。扎克斯坐在克劳德面前，拔了一朵蒲公英，在手上旋转着。到了米德加之后，就没有这样的天然植被了，只有漫无尽头的干枯平原。所以，他想趁着现在尽可能多享受一会儿大自然。他把蒲公英插在了克劳德的耳朵后面，黄色的小花紧贴着克劳德的金发，在阳光下熠熠生辉。

“我都计划好了，你以后会知道的。现在，我们先得搭个便车……”

扎克斯在克劳德的面前打了个响指，但克劳德没有动，他一直死气沉沉。

“你也许要问了，我们怎么搭便车呢？这个嘛，我会向路过的车挥手，然后问问能不能载我们一段。不过首先，我们找一个能吃东西的地方，我快饿死了。”扎克斯笑着笑着，叹了口气。阳光温暖着他的肌肤，那感觉太妙了。他很高兴克劳德能跟他分享这一刻，尤其是他们在水箱中浸泡了这么多年之后，阳光更显得弥足珍贵。扎克斯用他钢铁般的意志强打精神，因为一旦他松懈了，可能就会放弃。为了克劳德，他决不能放弃，即使克劳德现在说不了话。“你肯定也饿了。”

克劳德发出一声嘶哑的呢喃，若不是扎克斯一直注意着他，可能就要错过了。“我……”

“嗯？”扎克斯靠得更近了些，歪着头，将耳朵贴近了克劳德的脸。

“萨、菲……罗斯……我……”

扎克斯皱了皱眉，双臂交叉，一种奇怪的感觉从他的肠子上升腾起来。他爬到克劳德身后，让他靠在自己的背上，凝视着开阔的蓝天。那天的天气很好，万里无云，这样的好天气缓解了他的精神痛苦。但他不确定是否也能抚平克劳德的痛苦。

“你感觉怎么样呢，克劳德？”

没有回应。

“你一直在叫他的名字，在梦里也是，我知道他做了很可怕的事情，但是……”有件事一直困扰着他，他竭力不去细想，那天在尼布尔海姆，当他在台阶上挣扎时，他听到杰诺娃的密室里传来嘶哑的叫声。

“我明明这么爱你！”

不不不，一定不是他想的那样。爱可以有很多种含义，也许克劳德是想表达他曾经钦佩过那个摧毁一切的男人，也许是想表达眼睁睁看着曾经以为是朋友的人杀害亲人的痛苦，或者是其他的什么含义。总之，他希望那个含义是纯真无辜的。至少在扎克斯眼里，克劳德与他称之为英雄的男人之间有着错综复杂的关系。每当萨菲罗斯到来的时候，克劳德似乎都心慌意乱，饱受困扰。他一直想问问克劳德，但没找到机会。他曾经提出过一次，但那仅有的一次也不了了之。

当他们前往尼布尔海姆时，他注意到克劳德和萨菲罗斯经常会偷偷交换眼神，他读不透萨菲罗斯的表情，但克劳德简直是把紧张二字写在了脸上。扎克斯感到很挫败，他不明白发生了什么。但此时，他觉得自己已经知道了所有的事情，尤其是关于克劳德的事情。

“嘿，你知道你随时可以向我倾诉的，对吧？”

克劳德又一次以沉默回应。

“如果你真的出了什么事，我、我不会原谅我自己的。”

“我——我爱你……”

扎克斯深吸了一口气，将它憋在肺中保持了很长时间。他闭上眼睛，耳边传来遥远的鸟鸣声，迷失在大自然之中。这一切都很完美，他很高兴他还待在克劳德身边。他们成功地逃脱了，目前为止都很好，感觉很棒。但这种幸福的感觉很快被残酷的现实所取代——他们仍然不得不入侵神罗。至于克劳德？他还是病恹恹的。而其他事情仍然迷失在神秘之中。

“我知道你现在神志不清。”扎克斯说，“但我就假装你是在对我说啦。”他紧紧地握住克劳德的手，向后仰着头，和克劳德相互倚靠。“我也爱你，克劳德。”

“扎——扎克斯……”

细弱的声音传到了扎克斯的耳朵里，他屏住呼吸，感到心痛不已。尽管扎克斯不想承认，但他必须保持坚强，尤其是为了克劳德，即使克劳德本人并不在意。扎克斯觉得自己的肩膀异常沉重，但他依然愿意扛起一切，他必须得扛起一切。

那天的景色真的很美，很遗憾克劳德不能感受到。

但是总有一天，他会回来的。直到克劳德挺过来之前，扎克斯都不会放自己去休息。总有一天，克劳德会醒来，会对他毫无顾虑地坦诚相见。

“是啊，我知道，哥们。”


End file.
